El Segundo Sueño
by Alcaudon
Summary: Sasuke ha vuelto a su hogar justo a tiempo para ayudarlos a salir de la crisis en la que se encuentran; uno de sus sueños se ha cumplido, pero ya es tiempo de que haga realidad el otro: Rehacer su clan. Sasuke x Todas?
1. Regresando a Tiempo

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Naruto son obra de Mashashi Kishimoto y los utilizo sin fines de lucro, un pequeño experimento que surgio de ver los últimos capitulos del manga

ojo contiene spoilers del manga 437!!!

* * *

**Regresando a tiempo.**

Naruto agonizaba viendo con desesperación como Hinata había caído a manos de Pain, el equipo de Gai corrió para auxiliarla, pero Pain usó su Shinra Tensei para alejar a los intrusos que quedaron inconscientes al momento.

El joven Uzumaki sintió la desesperanza recorrer su cuerpo cuando de pronto, un chakra conocido hizo irrupción en el lugar: Sasuke Kun había vuelto a su hogar.

Había jurado venganza contra la aldea de la hoja pero al ver la destrucción que había a su alrededor lo desechó; ¡Alguien se le había adelantado! El Uchiha no podía permitirlo y entonces lo vio; Naruto estaba poseído por la criatura que lo habitaba Y también vio al que le había arrebatado su objetivo: Pain, sin pensárselo se lanzo al ataque y con su amaterasu acabo con el agonizante Nagato que permanecía oculto de los ninjas de la hoja.

Konan no pudo hacer nada aunque quiso usar su cuerpo para protegerlo, mala idea, las mariposas de papel se consumieron con el débil cuerpo del ninja de la lluvia. Ahí estaba el dolor que tanto quería, las cenizas de la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo se esparcieron frente a sus ojos antes de que él mismo quedara menos que polvo.

Estaba hecho, el Uchiha lo había salvado, a él, la única persona que quedaba en el mundo que le importase, Konoha había obtenido su merecido por condenar a Itachi y el vengador no tenía absolutamente nada más que hacer en el país del fuego ¿o sí?….ahora tan solo lo mantenía aquél viejo objetivo de rehacer el clan más poderoso, pero ¿Con quién lo intentaría? Sabía que tenía a Karin y ella estaría más que dispuesta, además tenía buenas técnicas que junto con su Sharingan harían de sus descendientes Shinobis invencibles.

Pero una mujer no podía sola restaurar el clan, y entonces una perversa idea que le venía dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que estuvo con Orochimaru le llegó de golpe. El viejo sannin no se dedicaba a las finanzas de su aldea, ni a clasificar misiones o entrenar ninjas, con su excepción claro estaba, ese era el trabajo de Kabuto.

Recordó algunos días lúgubres en los que a lo largo de los corredores oscuros de la guarida de la serpiente escuchaba gritos, de dolor perversamente placentero, chicas, niñas, mujeres más adultas, en ocasiones chicos también. Pero un hombre no podía darle descendencia. Levantó la mirada y pudo ver la delgada silueta de su anterior compañera de equipo aparecer por entre las ruinas de la aldea.

Vinieron a él los recuerdos de la academia y la antigua pelea entre Sakura y la ¿por qué no decirlo? despampanante Ino Yamanaka y eso reforzó su decisión…

Sakura no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos; ¡Sasuke Kun! ¡Él los había salvado!, ¡Había vuelto para ayudarlos en estos momentos de infortunio! Olvidando los viejos rencores corrió hacía él como una chiquilla de 12 años con sus emociones a flor de piel – ¡Sasuke Kun! – gritó con todas su fuerzas la kunoichi de cabellos rosas y se colgó de su cuello. –Hmp, me estas ahogando– dijo el pelinegro tratando de apartar a la poderosa ninja.

Su mirada roja volvió a ser negra, más oscura que lo que usualmente era, más densa por la sombría decisión que acababa de tomar y sonrió para a sus adentros solo de saber que no tendría que obligarla solo necesitaba…

Con su mano derecha recorrió suavemente la espalda de la chica y solo con un poco de fuerza la atrajo hacia él; –Solo quiero que estés conmigo – dijo sabiendo que era todo lo que había que hacer para que su enamorada perdiera el sentido común y estuviera dispuesta a todo lo que le pidiera.

Naruto por su parte recobró la conciencia y recordó a Hinata dando su vida por él, lágrimas amargas brotaron de sus ojos porque tardíamente se daba cuenta de que alguien en este mundo lo amaba y había sido demasiado ciego para notarlo, Sakura Chan era tan solo una ilusión, la amaba sí, pero solo como una hermana como la única familia que nunca conoció, en cambio Hinata, ella pudo haber sido algo más en su vida pero la había perdido para siempre...

De pronto recordó que había sentido el chakra del teme y fue cuando los vio: Sakura chan y Sasuke fundidos en un abrazo, quizás esto le hubiese dolido antes pero no ahora que había aclarado sus sentimientos " Al menos ellos pueden ser felices" pensó.

–El equipo 7 reunido otra vez después de tanto tiempo– dijo Naruto acercándose a ellos, estaba exhausto y apenas consiente pero feliz por haber "logrado" su cometido.

El sol salía de entre las nubes negras y sus rayos tocaban la tierra con cierto aire místico como si finalmente el mundo sonriera porque todas las penas de Konoha terminaban y el hijo descarriado volvía al hogar después de tan larga ausencia. Y con ese cuadro, el los tres nuevos sannin mirando el horizonte de un futuro que los aguardaba se cerraba ese capítulo de la historia.

* * *

Pues bien espero que les haya gustado porque pienso seguirlo en grande!!!

No olviden dejar un rewiew!!!


	2. La reconstrucción de la villa

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son creación de Mashashi Kishimoto

* * *

**La Reconstrucción**** de la Villa.**

La mañana había empezado más agitada que cuando fue la invasión del sonido y la arena, quizás porque en aquella ocasión solo había que reconstruir un par de edificios, pero en este caso Pain les había dejado un hueco para un nuevo lago, solo que lo dispuso justo a la mitad de la aldea.

¿Un nuevo lago?... la idea sonó tentadora para Tsunade que cumplía su deber de médico ayudando a sanar a los heridos y con el de hokage al dar órdenes de que hacer, como hacerlo y quienes lo harían, pero Kakashi aún no se recuperaba del todo como para usar algún jutsu de agua y llenar el pequeño gran cráter. Así que, el hoyo se quedaría así un tiempo.

Increíblemente el Uchiha se mostraba cooperativo, se encargaba de los recados sin dar una sola seña de fastidio que era usual en él durante su tiempo que genin, que si bien seguía siéndolo, la referencia era al tiempo antes de partir con Orochimaru.

Sakura le comentó sobre la idea de Tsunade para aquél hueco en la tierra, sonrió de lado, no necesitaba a Kakashi para un jutsu de agua. Invocó una serpiente y le indicó algo. Al poco rato por lo que quedaba de puerta se aparecían los tres miembros faltantes de taka con las capas negras de viaje ondeando gloriosamente, pero el gusto del cuadro de héros épicos les duró poco, tuvieron que correr despavoridos por el trozo de madera que cayó al no poderse sujetar más de las bisagras.

Karin no entendía que hacían en la aldea que Sasuke Kun había jurado destruir y mucho menos entendía que ahora ellos tuvieran que ayudar a la reconstrucción de semejante lugar, pero órdenes eran órdenes y ellos respetaban mucho a su líder y junto con los otros dos se dedicó a hacer lo que podía, que en su caso era atender heridos.

Claro que había intenciones ocultas en la aparente calma del pelinegro, mientras trabajaba codo a codo con el resto de los Shinobis, mentalmente se iba fijando en las cualidades de las kunoichis sobrevivientes, era de vital importancia obtener los mejores genes para la reestructuración del mejor clan que hubiese existido nunca.

Naruto se encontraba en el hospital, pues Sakura le había informado que Hinata había sobrevivido al ataque de Pain, la chica estaba muy delicada y por tanto el rubio había insistido en permanecer a su lado.

Sakura no podía ser más feliz, Sasuke estaba de vuelta en Konoha y ahora Naruto tenía una enorme posibilidad de alcanzar la felicidad al lado de la heredera Hyuuga; a pesar de la destrucción que había a su alrededor, sintió renacer las esperanzas de prosperidad para Konoha y ¿por qué no? también sus viejos sueños de amor.

Y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de acercarse como nunca a quien fuese su más grande prospecto de matrimonio simplemente sonreía como nunca.

Por otra parte, el espadachín albino ya se había encargado de llenar el cráter con agua que invocó mediante un jutsu, pero debido a la presión que ejerció al vaciarla el resultado lejos de ser un bello lago de cristalina imagen, solo se veía el lodo mezclado que hacía parecer más un pantano fangoso que otra cosa. Justo esa observación le hizo la pelirroja de su equipo, solo que sin la delicadeza de Juugo, más bien a sarta de gritos.

–Ya lo llené Sasuke – dijo ignorando a la mujer que estaba por golpearlo en cuanto vio a su jefe aparecer a su lado.

Pero este apenas y le hizo caso, sus ojos se posaron en la rubia Yamanaka, la que junto con su padre había logrado ubicar a Nagato solo usando cuerpos sin vida, sin duda sus habilidades mentales combinadas con el Sharingan harían algo muy interesante.

No podía negarlo, Ino era una buena opción para su descabellado plan, sin embargo aun seguía pensando en Sakura, ella era tremendamente buena en el manejo del chakra y su fuerza colosal era ya legendaria. Hijos con ella podían ser amos del genjutsu gracias a su dojutsu y con las habilidades de Sakura también serían excelentes luchadores cuerpo a cuerpo, sonrió con malicia; el nuevo Clan Uchiha opacaría a sus antepasados.

Bien tenía a 3 candidatas hasta ahora: Karin y su poder rastreador, Ino y su control de mentes y Sakura con su monstruosa fuerza. Pero… ¿Porqué limitarse a esas Kunoichis? la aldea tenía ninjas sumamente talentosas como Yuhi Kurenai o Mitarashi Anko que tenía en común con él el haber sido aprendiz del Sannin serpiente y haber sobrevivido al sello maldito, sin mencionar que no eran jovencitas tontas, eran mujeres en todo su justo derecho.

También estaban las hermanas Hyuuga quizás un byakugan más un Sharingan diera de resultado un dojutsu más poderoso, y por supuesto Tenten que era bonita y una maestra de armas formidable, sería perfecta instructora para el clan.

Perdido en su mente como estaba, analizando cuidadosamente las combinaciones que resultaran en el mejor de los casos apenas y notó el tiempo pasar. Para cuando la noche de nuevo se hacía presente y el campamento de los Shinobis estuvo instalado mientras los civiles usaban las instalaciones que quedaban, se acercó a su grupo, a los que bien podría llamar "amigos", en el cual la cena se servía.

Tomó lugar entre el Hyuuga y un niño de bufanda larga que creía haber visto en alguna otra ocasión; –Toma Konohamaru Kun – dijo una pequeña extendiéndole un plato al aludido, sí, ya lo recordaba, faltaba el genin de la nariz sucia, pero no importaba. Era el equipo del nieto del viejo sandaime y esa niña, si la memoria no le fallaba su nombre era Moegi y era la admiradora número uno de Sakura, posiblemente sería su sucesora tal como su compañera lo era ahora de la legendaria sannin curandera. Alguna vez la vio portarse con él como lo hacían todas las chicas. Sin duda ese día estaba sonriendo mucho y no por motivos que pudieran considerarse sanos.

Un sonriente rubio llegó a su lado para informarle que Hinata había recobrado el conocimiento, así que Sasuke captando que sin duda el amor entre los dos ya estaba declarado después de tantos años de obviedades ignoradas, decidió descartar a la mayor de las Hyuuga puesto que Naruto era feliz con ella y ante todo quería que su amigo fuese dichoso. De cualquier forma quedaba Hanabi Hyuuga, más decidida, segura y confiada, más a su tipo para ser presiso, ella no iba a escapársele.

Terminó su cena aún abstraído en su mundo y sin decir más se retiró a su sitio en el campamento, claro que nadie notó algo raro, así había sido desde siempre y no había motivo para que solo por regresar como aliado sonriera alegremente y saltara de la mano con Naruto.

El jinchuriki se quedó un rato más, no paró de hablar, devoró 20 tazones de ramen y terminó marchándose de nuevo al hospital pues quería pasar todo el tiempo posible con "su chica".

Sakura llegó junto a Sasuke que se disponía a dormir, quería pasar un poco de tiempo de calidad con él, no lo veía desde hacía mucho y ya le había dado claras señas de que la quería.

–Ha pasado el tiempo Sasuke, te ves muy cambiado – dijo la ninja medico –Nunca creí que volverías a Konoha –

–Yo tampoco lo creí – le dijo el usuario del Sharingan –Pero heme aquí –

–Supe que lo lograste, que mataste a Itachi

Una lágrima amarga quiso derramar el Uchiha al recordar a su hermano, sin embargo si fue capaz de responder ocultando ese amago de tristeza que lo invadía solo cerrando los ojos para que no se notara ese defecto que tanto le criticaba a ella cuando eran más chicos; –Sí, lo hice –

Itachi, como resonaba ese nombre en su mente, aquél que dio todo de sí para poder conseguirle un mejor futuro si es q así se le podía llamar a lo que tenía ahora. Itachi, el hermano del que cruelmente dudó. Pero ahora podía redimirse, podía crear un nuevo clan que no solo fuera poderoso, sino que también lograra borrar las manchas de sangre que se habían derramado hasta ahora.

Solo necesitaba que ellas participaran voluntariamente de su plan...

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo, espero q les guste

Envien Rewiews


	3. Demasiado surreal

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son creación de Mashashi Kishimoto

**DEMASIADO SURREAL**

La fría madrugada se hallaba en su apogeo. Como el shinobi que era se movió entre las sombras, entre las carpas de sus compañeros sin despertar a nadie. Aunque su objetivo no era sencillo debía comenzar a mover sus piezas para no postergar más ese momento. Debía hablar con la rubia, si la convencía a ella, la voluble Sakura no sería problema, después de todo, no se trataba de tener a una chica a escondidas de la otra, eso era además de cobarde, problemático, porque siendo como eran, seguramente se matarían en una pelea.

La encontró despierta fuera de su tienda, Ino se encontraba tan callada, no era así como la recordaba, se notaba que había llorado, y aunque él no era un hombre que supiera dar consuelo pero por llevar a cabo su plan lo intentaría.

–Buenas noches Sasuke– dijo la rubia sorprendiendo al Uchiha

–Ino... ¿Te encuentras bien?

– Sí, es solo que estaba recordando a mi querida Shizune

–Entiendo- atino a responder

– ¿Me buscabas o este encuentro fue casualidad? – preguntó Ino sabiendo la respuesta, el chico no encajaba en las casualidades de la vida

–Te buscaba– dijo él con indiferencia, –-Me conoces Ino, sabes que no soy hombre que se ande con rodeos y te he venido a buscar con un propósito definido–

Ella solo levanto una ceja y lo incito a proseguir

–Quiero restaurar mi clan

–Entiendo que Sakura y tú ya tuvieron una conversación al respecto

–Sí, y para no disfrazarte las cosas te diré como lo pensé: una mujer no basta para hacerlo

La respiración de la joven rubia se cortó abruptamente mientras sus ojos azules casi salían desorbitados. Cuando era más chica sabía que Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba, y mucho, que su mejor amiga se hizo su rival a causa de ese chico y que por años en serio soñó con un hermoso vestido blanco y él de novio a su lado. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, podía sentir poco a poco que definir su sentimiento como amor era muy profundo, y ahora que lo tenía frente a ella pidiéndole una poligamia confundía más las cosas.

Y sobre todo sabiendo lo que Sakura sentía por él, Ino estaba segura de algo: no quería volver a perder a una amiga nunca más y mucho menos por un hombre, especialmente por ESE hombre que tanto daño involuntario había hecho a su relación.

Por otro lado era una mujer práctica y sabía que en un mundo como en el que se desenvolvían el Dojutsu de Sasuke era la mejor herencia que podía dejarles a sus hijos, prueba de ello era la guerra de la que acaban de salir, la supervivencia era fundamental, y solo los más aptos salían adelante.

–Acepto– dijo decidida y se sorprendió a sí misma al escucharse tomar esa resolución y pensó con tristeza: "-_después de todo sé que no tengo oportunidad alguna con Shika kun, los de la arena no tardan en llegar y con ellos muy seguramente la chica que logro ser tan interesante como una nube"_

Pero más sorprendido estaba él de no haber tenido que realmente esforzarse en conseguir tener a la primera justo en su mano.

–Solo necesito que me ayudes con Sakura, ella no es tan práctica como tú, se va por el lado sentimental...

–Sé qué hay que hacer con ella

Pasó la noche mientras Ino hablaba sobre el plan y Sasuke escuchaba mirando un punto indefinido en el cielo. Luego el silencio, el chico dio por terminada la conversación y se marchó, ya era tiempo de seguir con las tareas de reconstrucción, y para hacer lo que la rubia había planeado, debía esperar a la noche de nuevo.

_"Lo siento Sakura, pero solo así las dos ganaremos"_

Esa misma mañana un poco más tarde Hinata salió recuperada por completo acompañada de su adorado rubio hiperactivo, Naruto estaba feliz, después de tantas penas la calma venia acompañada de la felicidad; era amado, Sasuke estaba de vuelta en Konoha y aunque la aldea había sido arrasada sabía que volvería a levantarse pues el espíritu de la hoja era inquebrantable.

La joven pareja se encontró con un Sasuke bastante pensativo que casi choco con ellos

–Hey Teme fíjate por donde andas no ves que Hinata chan esta aun delicada...

El moreno por su parte solo murmuró una disculpa y siguió su camino, ya tenía a las mejores Kunoichis de su generación y a Karin para rehacer al mejor clan ninja pero ahora sentía que no era suficiente y estaba seguro de que no era un arranque de ninfomanía, pero por un momento estuvo tentado de obtener a la heredera Hyuuga para su monumental proyecto pero no, no podía quitársela a él.

Sin darse cuenta del rumbo que había tomado, llego a la impecable mansión Hyuuga, increíble, había pasado una guerra por la aldea y la casa se rehusaba siquiera a ensuciarse, pero a su mente llegó una kunoichi de ojos blancos: Hanabi.

Los Hyuuga, la familia más prestigiosa de la aldea de la hoja, no entregarían a su heredera a cualquiera y a pesar de que sabía que había sido un traidor Sasuke Uchiha no era un cualquiera; sabía que difícilmente hallarían otro candidato mejor que él.

"Además, la parte alegre es que Hanabi al ser una Hyuuga, no necesariamente debía estar de acuerdo, solo había que convencer a Hiashi"

Sonrió y se dispuso a seguir con lo que se había propuesto; sumar a la linda Hanabi a su loco plan.

Hiashi Hyuuga se extraño tanto de la petición de Sasuke, no porque careciera de lógica, sino porque era algo que no se había planteado antes y muy a su pesar reconoció que lo que este le decía era cierto y accedió a otorgarle la mano de su hija menor al ex traidor y único miembro del clan Uchiha. Pasaron el resto de la tarde hablando y cerca del anochecer, marchó al que había sido su hogar

El barrio Uchiha yacía destrozado como la mitad de la aldea, ahí no podría establecer a su clan, Ino debería tenerlo en cuenta, pero ahí le había citado y ahí esperaría

La chica Yamanaka llego puntual a la cita y a su lado una extrañada Sakura que miraba a ambos sin comprender ni la mitad de las intenciones del par – ¿Qué sucede? – pregunto esta a su amiga.

Por respuesta Sasuke se acercó a ella tomando su mentón con fuerza contenida y obligándola a mirarlo a él y no a la rubia, Sakura tembló ante el contacto de la mano del vengador y perdió por completo la respiración cuando él besó sin mucho tacto. Y si antes no entendía mucho, ahora menos que Ino en lugar de hacer rabieta se acercaba para abrazarla por la espalda.

–Qué rayos... – pero fue acallada nuevamente por la boca de Sasuke sobre la suya.

Ino acariciaba el cabello de su amiga mientras murmuraba para sí _"Lo siento Sakura, pero solo así las dos ganaremos"_

La medico se asustó y trató de salir del abrazo de ambos, pero al primer intento de querer apartarse el chico hizo unos sellos e introdujo su mano fría dentro de la blusa de su compañera, ella solo puso sentir como su control de chakra sirvió para nada

Todo su control se desvaneció ante las caricias que el Uchiha infringía a su piel, la sensación de placer opacaba cualquier otra, se dejo llevar; e ra tan ¿Surrealista? esta situación, ni en sus sueños más recónditos pensó que estaría en esa situación con su mejor amiga y él.

En algún momento del que no fue consciente, la condujeron hasta la casa principal y ahí el Uchiha se dio cuenta de que las cosas no estaban ni remotamente como él recordaba.

_"Así que Ino pasó todo el día aquí"_ pensó al ver habitable el sitio

Haruno Sakura solo sintió como fue suavemente empujada encima de la cama por Ino mientras Sasuke se despojaba de su yukata.

Sentía la sangre fría, el corazón a punto de salir de su pecho, las manos torpes y cruelmente toda la piel ardiendo.

Cuando Ino la besó no supo cómo reaccionar pero este beso fue sin duda más cálido que el de Sasuke kun, más profundo y también más entregado y sabia la razón, y es que sencillamente entre ellas dos realmente nunca hubo un mundo de diferencia como el que Sasuke ponía entre él y el resto del mundo.

–Ino yo...

–Tranquila Sakura esto está bien... es la única manera

–¿Me extrañaron señoritas? – preguntó Sasuke al unirse a las jóvenes ya solo con la ropa interior y los protectores de los brazos que no vio necesario quitarse. Aunque luego frunció un poco el seño, realmente no estaba acostumbrado a decir líneas como esas.

–Sasuke... kun– murmuró una sonrojada Kunoichi de cabellos rosas

en cuanto su amiga tomó distancia también algo sonrojada. Sasuke la despojo de su blusa y ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos, todo su ser se estremeció cuando sintió las manos del Uchiha recorrer sin restricciones su cuerpo se sentía alucinada, quizás era el sello que él había puesto sobre su vientre momentos antes o Ino usando algún jutsu o solo que de alguna manera en ese momento extraño para su primera vez estaba entrando en un mundo donde simplemente las inhibiciones morales se estaban yendo muy al carajo

Y al carajo mando ella también todo, se sentía increíble estar con él, con ella, con ellos dos al mismo tiempo...

Ino se unió a Sasuke pero sus caricias eran tan sutiles, tan tiernas que sintió deseos de llorar por haber sido ella quien se aparatara de su primer y mejor amiga por un capricho.

_Si __Era tan sencillo compartir…_

Ino sonrió, ya estaba, ahora Sakura se apegaría al plan de Sasuke kun sin problemas.

En algún momento la respiración de los tres se volvió sofocante para el varón y dejó a la chica de ojos verdes en manos de su amiga, todo parecía encajar en el plan, aunque había un factor que no había contemplado, y era él mismo...

Nunca había contemplado prioridad lo de restaurar el clan y su entrenamiento de había basado solo para matar a Itachi, odiaba reconocerlo pero solo conocía la parte teórica de la situación y estaba seguro de que para que las chicas se quedaran apegadas a la idea que tenía…que "sellar" esta cuestión.

Un viejo recuerdo de cuando aún pertenecía al equipo 7 volvió a su memoria; el Icha Icha Paradise de su maestro había caído sin querer en sus manos y antes de que su Jounin Sensei reaccionara memorizó el famoso librito naranja con su Sharingan, bien sabía lo que tenía que hacer…

Por un momento vio a las chicas que no se habían detenido como él y el cuadro le pareció extrañamente incitante, Ino sabía lo que hacía y al parecer Sakura no estaba tan ignorante del tema

Pero el plan era renacer un clan no quedarse embelesado con la imagen que tenía al frente...

* * *

Aquí les dejo otro apítulo más!!! no olviden dejar rewiews!!!

* * *


	4. Sin Rodeos ni Romance

**Disclaimer: Naruto** es obra de Masashi Kishimoto y solo utilizo sus personajes por diversión

Una enoooorme disculpa por tardar tanto en actualizar pero es que había estado bastante atareada con el cole al grado de que olvide la contraseña de mi cuenta pero por suerte ya la recorde jejeje

* * *

**Sin rodeos ni Romance.**

Neji dirigía la reconstrucción del centro de administración de la villa mientras miembros del Sōke permanecían de vigías apostados en las periferias de la aldea. Konoha había resultado victoriosa, pero no por eso debían permanecer confiados, estaban más que vulnerables ahora después de tan terrible ataque que en cualquier otro momento, y sin duda el genio del clan aprovecharía para reafirmar su posición como ninja de elite.

La torre estaba lejos de tener su antiguo aspecto pero Neji estaba seguro de devolvérselo en muy poco tiempo, Konoha se levantaría de sus cenizas en gran medida gracias a los esfuerzos del clan. Lee y Tenten, al igual que todos ninjas que no estaban convalecientes o en guardia dirigían equipos de novatos, pero a él le habían asignado el sitio donde documentos de gran valor se resguardaban y eso ya era por si solo indicativo del nivel de confianza que podía alcanzar

Sonrío un poco al pensar que sin duda él llegaría lejos mucho más lejos que cualquiera de sus compañeros, a pesar de lo que había sucedido el futuro se veía prometedor...

—Neji— le llamaron a su espalda. La maestra de armas se acercaba despacio sosteniendo las manos enlazadas a la altura del pecho, un gesto que le conocía por usarlo cuando estaba nerviosa. No dijo nada sin embargo, asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender a la chica que podía continuar con lo que sin duda tenía que decir

—Neji, Tsunade-sama está aún cansada, pero Shizune asegura que no seremos atacados, Suna viene en camino y con eso podemos afianzarnos más. Akatsuki ha sido vencido e incluso Sasuke y los chicos de sonido que están con él se han puesto de nuestro lado

—Lo que quieras decir no le des tantas vueltas Tenten, aún hay mucho por hacer

—Neji, es que estaba pensando que ahora que es casi seguro un periodo de paz podríamos... podríamos, no lo sé ¿Salir a divertirnos? — termino de decir la chica de los chonguitos bastante sonrojada. El genio Hyūga la miró sin parpadear, sin dar crédito a sus palabras y no es porque le resultara desagradable la compañía de la castaña, al contrario, sino porque estos eran momentos para estar concentrados.

—No tengo tiempo Tenten, cuando termine la reconstrucción de la torre me asignaron a revisar reportes, Shikamaru y yo debemos terminar de cerciorarnos de que nada anormal ocurrió

— ¡Oh! yo... no sé qué decirte— susurró Tenten cabizbaja; — ¡Excepto que eres el ser más insensible que conozco! — le soltó sabiendo que si bien fue un poco imprudente había otras maneras de hacerlo saber, un par de lagrimas brillaban en sus ojos oscuros.

—Insensible es pensar en divertirse cuando tu aldea apenas y ha sobrevivido un ataque

Y no se dijo más, Tenten giró sobre sus talones y se alejó de ahí a paso lento, quizás esperando que el chico la detuviera y le pidiera una disculpa, pero pensándolo seriamente era bastante estúpido esperar eso, estúpido y cierto porque él sencillamente la dejo partir, y lo peor es que sin darse cuenta de que le había roto el corazón por enésima vez y ella estaba comenzando a hartarse de esa situación con el chico de ojos perla. Pero era tan difícil dejar las fantasías románticas de lado, al final de cuentas ¿Que chica no las tiene? Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y regresó a su sitio en un pequeño barrio civil exitosamente acondicionado para recibir más gente…

Sin saber que toda la escena había sido presenciada por un par de ojos rojos...

Sasuke estaba más que encantado de que el genio Hyuuga fuese un pelmazo en cuestiones románticas, y no es que fuera él precisamente un experto pero la maestra de las armas bien podía ofrecérsele en bandeja de plata y él continuar sin inmutarse. Levantó el rostro y se alejó del sitio, no podía pedir más, una chica despreciada es mucho más fácil de conquistar...

Ino y Sakura ya estaban hechas a la idea de que no serian las únicas, pero mientras las tuviera atendidas en el asunto por el que vivían desde que eran unas niñas no interferirían con el resto. A paso lento llegó al barrio donde la castaña terminaba de ajustar detalles de ubicación de gente. Tenten no podía disimular que estaba a punto de llorar y es que le dolía el darse cuenta de que para Neji ella nunca sería la prioridad, no importaba cuanto se esforzara sencillamente parecía haber una muralla entre ellos que ella era incapaz de franquear, sin importar qué tan buena kunoichi fuera o que tan dulce tratara de ser Neji Hyūga no la quería en su vida de la manera que ella deseaba y debía resignarse. Se limpio una lagrima traicionera y se juro a sí misma que no volvería a pensar en él.

—Tenemos que hacer una ronda de seguridad— habló Sasuke sobresaltándola; —¿Ahora mismo? ¿Tú y… yo? — preguntó la chica confundida

—En cuanto termines lo que estás haciendo— le dijo Sasuke dándole la espalda; —No tardes, lado noroeste a trescientos metros de la puerta

—Estaré ahí en un par de minutos— respondió la castaña y el Uchiha se marchó pensando en que como con Ino, con Tenten tenía que ser claro y dejarse de lado las tonterías románticas, sería ridículo que fuese de otra forma pues en realidad ellos nunca fueran ni siquiera amigos tan solo conocidos y apelando a su orgullo de mujer herida no debería tener mayor problema.

Las farolas se habían deteriorado y solo tenían fogatas estratégicamente colocadas para alumbrar a grandes rasgos puntos específicos, de ahí en fuera debía valerse de su entrenamiento ninja para no tropezar con nada o con nadie, Tenten se detuvo a pocos pasos de donde permanecía de pie Sasuke. Nada en ella evidenciaba el llanto de hacia un rato, se encontraba calmada y su cara no tenía ninguna expresión, era totalmente profesional y eso fue algo que le gusto al Uchiha, que ante todo fuese una kunoichi.

Y la guardia que había propuesto se podía ir muy al carajo, él no se andaba con rodeos; —Quiero restaurar a mi clan

Tenten se sorprendió y le dijo: — ¿Que quieres decir?

—Lo obvio, quiero que seas mi mujer

—Tenía entendido que estabas con Sakura

—Y con Ino— respondió sin mayor problema; —Karin está consciente aunque no lo he hablado con ella— agregó; —Sin mencionar que estoy comprometido con Hanabi Hyūga

— ¡No me trates como una más estúpido Uchiha!!

— ¿Prefieres ser una más o "nada"?— cuestionó maliciosamente. Tenten guardó silencio; —¿Asi que te diste cuenta no? — preguntó ella con tristeza

—Yo no te obligo, puedes venir conmigo y ser parte de algo especial, o, envejecer y morir esperando a Hyuga

—Kami sabe que debo estar loca por siquiera considerar tus palabras...

—Entonces toma tu lugar como maestra de armas en mi clan

—Yo...lo haré— dijo ella con tristeza y cierto rencor acrecentándose en su pecho. Sasuke le sonrió y le dijo: —No esperaba menos de tí— La chica saltó al árbol que tenía más cerca dispuesta a empezar la falsa inspección

"No esperaba menos de ti..." las palabras le retumbaban en la cabeza, —Al menos Sasuke esperaba algo— susurró; —No como tú Neji

* * *

Naruto miraba curioso todo lo que tenía alrededor, era la primera vez que estaba en un lugar tan inmenso e imponente, tomó torpemente la taza de té que Hinata le ofrecía y es que desde que se había convertido en el héroe de Konoha, Hiashi Hyūga no tenía ningún problema en que visitara a su hija mayor, cosa que él hacía en la medida de lo posible, pero esta era la primera vez que iba a tomar el té en la mansión de su ahora novia, pero el hecho de ser bien recibido, no quitaba que la presencia del padre de Hinata fuera bastante intimidatoria y lo ponía bastante nervioso, sin contar por supuesto el ir y venir de la gente cargando todo tipo de cosas

—Oye, Hinata-chan, ¿se van a mudar de casa?

—No, no Naruto-kun, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Es que mira cuanto movimiento

—No es por eso, lo que pasa… lo que pasa es que están preparando la... la boda

— ¿Boda? —pregunto el rubio — ¿Quien se casa?

—Mi Hermana Hanabi se casará en una semana con Sasuke uchiha

— ¡¿Que dices?! ¡¿El teme se casara con tu hermanita?! —pregunto Naruto muy sorprendido y soltando la taza que se salvó por la divina intervención de un cojín curiosamente dispuesto cerca de ahí; — ¡Pero sí creí que el Teme y Sakura- chan tenían algo!

—Yo... no estoy muy segura de qué pasó pero Otou-San anuncio el matrimonio de Hanabi-Chan anoche

Naruto frunció el seño notoriamente enfadado; — ¿Y tu hermanita que dice?

—Bueno... ella... ella dijo que le daba igual mientras no la obligara a limpiar

El joven rubio se quedo sin palabras ¿Qué clase de matrimonio era ese? ¿Acaso siquiera se habían visto alguna vez?

Hinata notó que Naruto se encontraba confundido y le dijo: —No es tan extraño como suena, es un matrimonio arreglado, otou-san y Uchiha-san lo concertaron sin realmente pedirle su opinión a mi hermana, de cualquier forma es normal en el clan, Hanabi por eso no se molestó siquiera

— ¿Quiere decir que podrías haber sido tú? — pregunto bastante shokeado el héroe de Konoha

—Mi padre lo propuso ya que soy mayor y de su generación, pero... pero Uchiha-san insistió en que fuera Hanabi... creo que, que no soy lo suficientemente buena para él

— ¡Por supuesto que eres lo suficientemente buena! Es más eres mejor que ese teme, pero me alegra que no haya querido casarse contigo porque así te tengo solo para mí— le dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hinata por su parte se puso violentamente roja, ya era su novia pero no se acostumbraba a la efusividad con la que se refería a ella

—Naruto-kun ¡Que co… cosas dices!

—Solo digo la verdad Hinata-chan

Y tomándola de las manos la atrajo hacia él para abrazarla y besarla en la frente

—Hinata-chan— le dijo tomando un porte un poco serio, situación que incomodó un poco a la chica —Debo ir a ver a Sasuke

Pocas veces Naruto se refería a su rival y mejor amigo por su nombre, y cuando lo hacía la cosa iba en serio, la Hyuuga asintió con la cabeza en conformidad y su novio abandono la estancia.

* * *

Pues bien no olviden dejar un rewiew !!!


	5. Sin Daños a Terceros

**Disclaimer:** Naruto es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Sin Daños a Terceros.**

El silencio se hizo total, ni siquiera Karin fue capaz de proferir un chillido de queja, Suigetsu perdió la sonrisa burlona que demostraba siempre e incluso Jūgo en su total estado abstraído pareció entrar en contacto con la realidad por unos segundos apenas escucharon su parte en el plan trazado por su jefe.

—Estás loco— finalmente soltó la pelirroja ajustándose las gafas que se le habían caído hasta la punta de la nariz, Sasuke se puso de pie lanzándoles una mirada desafiante que impidió que cualquiera le secundara y haciendo que los otros dos chicos igualmente se levantaran de su sitio se movió hacia la salida de la tienda que compartían los varones.

Jūgo caminó detrás de los otros dos que siguieron caminando a la zona central, donde estaban las tiendas de atención médica y en donde reposaba su primer objetivo "difícil" luego de un arduo trabajo de parto. Sobre la camilla descansaba una mujer de cabellos negros y llamativo labial rojo intenso, a su lado una pequeña cuna improvisada donde estaba un bebe dormido plácidamente. Se trataba de un jōnin, así que había que acercarse con el mayor cuidado posible.

Suiguetsu tomó su forma líquida y filtrándose por el suelo poco a poco subió y en un rápido movimiento apresó l pequeño entre sus fuertes brazos evadiendo de un salto por poco la cuchillada lanzada por la madre que le miraba fiera. Suigetsu entregó el bebé a Jūgo y este sacó una especie de aguja de su muñeca clavándola con cierto recelo en el niño que despertó sintiendo el terrible dolor del veneno recorriéndo su pequeño cuerpecito.

Kurenai sin tiempo para siquiera reaccionar tras el brusco movimiento que había hecho al sentir a alguien cerca de su bebé miraba atónita la escena sin dar crédito a lo que acaba de pasar ante sus ojos, ¡su pequeño y recién nacido hijo había sido infectado!

Y lo peor en ese momento es que no tenía sentido ¿Por qué Sasuke habría ordenado algo así? ¿Acaso no se suponía que eran aliados de la hoja? Por un momento el llanto sin consuelo la llenó de cierta furia arrebatadora e importándole poco la mancha roja de la apertura de su herida de cesárea… pero así como empezó simplemente terminó

—Jugo puede controlar el flujo de los sellos— dijo Sasuke neutralmente; —Mientras él no lo permita, este bebe estará perfectamente, y solo con desearlo lo puede orillar a su límite

— ¡¿Que es lo que quieres?!

—Quiero que la mejor kunoichi especialista en genjutsus forme parte del clan Uchiha

—No puedes estar hablando en serio Uchiha ¿Verdad?

—No bromearía con algo así— declaro él impasible mostrándole el rojo de su sharingan —... Tan solo un movimiento y desatare el infierno en tu hijo— amenazó al percibir con su técnica ocular que la mujer empezaba la tentativa del ataque.

— ¡Esto es sin duda lo más retorcido que has hecho en tu vida! — exclamo furiosa la maestra del genjutsu; — ¡Asuma kun es tan solo un bebé!

—Y nada le pasara si tu respuesta es la que quiero escuchar, me haré cargo de él como si fuera de mi propia sangre.

— ¿Por qué Yo? Konoha tiene muchas kunoichis sin impedimentos y muchas ganas para ayudarte Uchiha

Él la miró como solo un Uchiha podía hacer cruzando el rojo de sus ojos y empezando una pequeña demostración de poderío ilusorio mostrando a las candidatas que tenía para llevar a cabo la restauración de su clan.

Una especialista en moldeado de chackra: Sakura

El poder mental de los Yamanaka: Ino

El inusual don de rastreo: Karin

El legado del dōjutsu hermano del sharingan: Hanabi

Una especialista en combate armado: Tenten

La maestra del genjutsu: Kurenai

La primera sobreviviente del sello maldito: Anko

—Todo sigue un propósito, no esperes amor— le dijo Sasuke a la mujer que seguía armada en su sitio; —Puedes conservar tu fantasma— le soltó despectivamente refiriéndose a Asuma.

Kurenai apretó los dientes con fuerza y lo puños cerrados sangraron por sus propias uñas, pero continuó sin emitir respuesta, por su parte el chico ladeo un poco la mirada y Jūgo volvió a activar el sello.

El intenso llanto hizo que la kunoichi soltara un grito; — ¡Lo haré! ¡Ya déjalo! ¡Lo haré!

El sonrió con suficiencia y le hizo una seña sutil a Jūgo para que parara, no había necesidad de torturar al pobre chiquillo si la madre había caído.

Suigetsu volvió a tomar en sus brazos a l niño y se acercó para devolverlo al sitio de donde lo había tomado no sin antes tener que hacer perder la solides de su cabeza para no sentir el tremendo puñetazo que le asentó la mujer.

Taka abandono la estancia dejando a la consternada Kunoichi sintiéndose miserable, como si hubiese vendido su alma al diablo, y de alguna manera eso era justamente lo que había pasado. Abrazó a su pequeño y sollozó quedamente, ¿Que otras penalidades le traería la vida?

Sasuke no miró atrás, no pensaba matar al niño, sería fiel a su palabra mientras Kurenai sostuviera la suya. Regresaba a su sitio en el campamento, a la mañana siguiente debería ver temprano a Hiashi Hyūga para algunos detalles de protocolo de la boda, especialmente por la edad de la novia.

—Hey teme, menos mal que te encuentro—escuchó que le dijeron a sus espaldas, no se detuvo, se trataba de Naruto, solo se limitó a un: —Hmp— bufó el dándoles indicaciones a los chicos de Taka para que le dejaran con el rubio: — ¿Y qué eso tan importante? — preguntó al no tener otro argumento idiota por parte del chico.

— ¡¿Cómo es eso de que te casarás con la hermanita de Hinata-chan?! — exclamó sin nada de tacto ni preocupándole que otros escucharan lo que se supondría como una conversación privada.

—No te metas en mis asuntos dobe— respondió secamente

— ¡Pero si creía que estabas con Sakura-chan! — grito el otro exaltándose más y acercándose al moreno. Sasuke guardó un sabio silencio y trató de pasar de largo, sin embargo, Naruto no iba a dejar las cosas así como así; — ¡¿Sabe Sakura-chan que te casaras en una semana con Hanabi??

—… Si— se limitó a cortar el moreno soltando su brazo de la mano de Naruto y siguiendo su camino, el rubio se quedo literalmente sin habla y es que no podía creer que su amiga hubiera accedido a algo así, estaba seguro de que si alguna vez él le hubiera propuesto algo así sin duda habría recibido la paliza de su vida, sin contar el rechazo total y absoluto de incluso la continuidad de su amistad; —… ¿Por qué lo haces Sasuke? ¡No tiene sentido! ¿Acaso no la amas?

—No te metas en mis asuntos—repitió con más firmeza que antes

— ¡Me meto por el bien de Sakura! —le grito furioso el rubio sin recibir respuesta. Naruto realmente quería a su amigo de vuelta, quería que dejara el camino de oscuridad que había elegido para que Sakura volviera a sonreír y ahora que estaba en Konoha con esa actitud no podía contener las ganas de acertarle un puñetazo en la cara, mismo que no tardo en lanzar, el Uchiha sin embargo, esperaba esa reacción de su compañero y lo esquivo con facilidad, no quería iniciar una pelea innecesaria pero Naruto era terco y no entendería las razones que lo llevaban a actuar así… Aunque era su amigo realmente no entendía muchas cosas sobre él en general…

— ¡Te juro que no permitiré que lastimes a Sakura! — le dijo bastante molesto el jinchuriki más encolerizado, Sasuke se estaba cansando de este monologo sin sentido y considero la posibilidad de hablarle acerca de su plan... casi al segundo que pensó que para que el chico quedara más convencido, fuera Sakura la que lo hiciera.

—Ella está plenamente consciente, de que no será la única, no es ninguna tonta Naruto, si quieres saber lo que planeo pregúntaselo a ella—agregó el usuario del sharingan dejando al chico rubio nuevamente sin nada que decir.

Y así le dejó en paz, tomando ruta ahora con la causante de toda la incertidumbre que le cruzaba por la mente, debía escuchar de voz de Sakura que todo el lio estaba bien y confirmar que no estaba bajo la influencia de ningún jutsu. La encontró en el área donde estaban atendiendo a los heridos haciendo algunas curaciones menores, la llamó y la kunoichi se extraño de notar a su amigo tan serio, él no solía ser así, se levantó de su sitio y le dio alcance

— ¡Sakura! —la falta del sufijo "chan" despejo cualquier duda de que Naruto estaba alterado; — ¡Sasuke se va a casar con Hanabi la próxima semana! ¡¿Es verdad que lo sabías?!

La chica del cabello rosa se mostro un tanto cohibida, pues no le era tan fácil confesar a pesar de la simplicidad de la respuesta, finalmente asintió con la cabeza a modo de respuesta dejando al hiperactivo rubio asombrado.

— ¿Por qué Sakura…? ¿Por qué permites que él juegue así contigo?

—No es un juego Naruto, no para mi… ni para él… yo, ¡yo lo entiendo!— exclamó la chica sin atreverse a mirar a los ojos de su amigo: —No quiere estar solo…

Temía ver la decepción en los ojos del chico ¿Pero qué otra cosa podía hacer ella? Realmente entendía a Sasuke, quizás más que nadie en la aldea. Ya no era la niña inocente que soñaba con el príncipe azul, la vida era dura, muchas veces injusta y había que tomar las pequeñas recompensas que esta ofrecía de vez en cuando. Y eso era justo lo que ella, Sakura Haruno, estaba haciendo: tomar la oportunidad de amar a Sasuke...

—… ¿Estás segura? — preguntaba aún dudoso Naruto_ — ¿Quieres ser la segunda mujer de Sasuke? Porque su esposa para Konoha será Hanabi Hyūga

—Naruto escucha, no solo seremos Hanabi y yo no sé si lo puedas entender…

El héroe de Konoha estaba completamente el shock, no solo eran Sakura y la hermana de Hinata, con incredulidad preguntó: — ¿Acaso hay más?... ¿Quién? ¡No me digas que Ino!

Sakura asintió sin mirarle nuevamente, los labios le temblaron ligeramente y entre tartamudeos empezó a recitar: —También la chica que lo acompaña, Karin. Hay tres más pero no me dijo quienes

Naruto palideció al escuchar semejante verdad de labios de su amiga, porque él sencillamente no entendía semejante lio. Estaba seguro de que él no desearía vivir algo así, tener una sola novia le era más que suficiente, sobre todo si era alguien como Hinata-chan, a quien cuidaría y dedicaría todo su ser. No lo entendía pero si Sakura lo había decidido, no le quedaba más que apoyarla, porque Naruto Uzumaki jamás rompía una promesa.

Y tan solo abrazó a su amiga para hacerle saber que la apoyaría en todo lo que ella decidiera por más bizarro que fuera.

* * *

Aquí les dejo un capitulo más de este Fic ¿Quien será la última Kunoichi que se sume al loco plan de Sasuke? No olviden dejar rewiews!!!


	6. Boda para Seis

**Disclaimer: Naruto** no me pertenece es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, utilizo sus personajes solo por diversión!

Les agradezco sus Rewiews a todos los que siguen este Fic,!!! No olviden dejar un rewiew si les gusto este capitulo!!!

* * *

**Boda para Seis.**

La mañana clara se mostraba agitada en la reconstruida aldea, cercana la fecha oficial de restauración tras la batalla contra el líder de Akatsuki se necesitaba un evento memorable para los años venideros que sirviera como referencia para la nueva era de la villa, y el clan Hyūga se había colocado muy bien con una celebración bastante adecuada y mucho muy simbólica.

El día en que la heredera del clan más importante de Konoha uniría su vida con el único descendiente del clan Uchiha, era lo que la aldea necesitaba para olvidarse de la reciente guerra pues la mayoría de los invitados a dicho evento apenas y podían creerlo.

La procesión empezó temprano, el clan de los ojos blancos salió temprano escoltando a la pequeña novia que caminaba al lado de su padre. Hinata como hermana iba a un lado luciendo vestimenta tradicional en tonos rojos y blancos para aludir la casa que pronto se uniría, Neji un poco detrás yendo más obligado que de buena voluntad servía de guardia principal. Pasaron las calles principales despertando curiosidades, dirigiéndose al único templo que había en toda la villa.

En la entrada de dicho templo se encontraba esperando a su futura esposa un impasible Sasuke, acompañado de los integrantes de Taka y de Naruto que seguía sin comprender absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, pero tanto Hinata como Sasuke le habían invitado así que no podía faltar. El novio vestía una Yukata negra que lo hacía lucir incluso más sombrío que de costumbre. Y ni siquiera en esa ocasión había dejado su vieja espada, y es que si alguien intervenía le atravesaría el corazón ahí mismo.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo la pulcritud tradicionalista que se podía esperar de tan soberbios clanes unidos, la copa de sake se levantó y los novios brindaron por su vida juntos. Para cuando el delicado y acre sabor del sake toco los labios de Hanabi ella finalmente contempló a su ahora esposo, con la mirada blanca que todo lo ve mezclándose con el negro de él. Sus ojos de aún niña se crisparon un momento a la vez que su boca se curveaba con nerviosismo —Es...— mustió pasando un trago amargo; — ¿Es en serio?— agregó desmayándose casi al momento de reconocer que era oficialmente Hanabi Uchiha.

Sasuke asintió ligeramente con la cabeza y sostuvo a la pequeña al momento en que esta se desmayó.

¿Por qué todas ellas preguntaban lo mismo? ¡Por supuesto que era en serio!, lo de restaurar el clan Uchiha con los mejores genes que hubiera era la razón de ser del usuario del Sharingan.

Hiashi desvió la mirada vagamente avergonzado, y pensaba que Hanabi estaba más consciente de lo que significaba una alianza marital, pero al menos casada ya estaba.

Hinata por su parte derramaba algunas lagrimas de felicidad por la hermosa ceremonia que acababan de presenciar y se sonrojó un poco cuando su pequeña hermana se desmayo en los brazos de Sasuke Uchiha en un curioso cuadro.

Neji realmente solo pensaba estar en esa ceremonia y regresar al trabajo, que lo que faltaba no se haría solo o en el peor de los casos, nadie le quitaría su justa mención como dirigente de las obras. Pero naturalmente que se había una recepción por todo lo alto para los invitados y él siendo quien era no podría sustraerse de sus obligaciones como anfitrión, pero repetía, no le gustaba en absoluto la idea.

Y Sakura, Sakura miraba con melancolía desde un sitio tan lejano, pues no iba a experimentar algo así en esta vida después de la resolución que había tomado, Hanabi seria la esposa de Sasuke a los ojos de la aldea y ella debía bastarse como la concubina, por no decir amante. Pero lo amaba y quizás no sería del todo equivocado su título: "La amante", y tanto ella como Ino serian eso y no podía negar que el que su mejor amiga estuviese con ella en ese predicamento la hacía sentir… menos mal. Eso le bastaba para creer, se giró sobre sus talones una vez terminada la ceremonia y caminó de regreso a su departamento.

Tenten salió del templo y se dirigió a su apartamento, así que su tiempo se había agotado... guardó todas las armas que tenía regadas en el piso en los pergaminos correspondientes, su ropa y demás pertenencias personales en maletas de viaje y tras echar una última mirada dejó el lugar cerrando con llave diciéndole adiós definitivamente a todos los sueños con respecto a Neji… aunque tal vez... quizás debería despedirse formalmente de Neji, aunque doliera verle, al menos que supiera que para ella siempre sería importante…

Llegó siendo saludada amistosamente por algunas sirvientas encaminadas al salón donde se llevaba a cabo la recepción, a pesar de que toda la situación era extraña la fiesta iba viento en popa aun considerando el carácter de los anfitriones. Pero Neji parecía ser el único que no se estaba divirtiendo, incluso Sasuke se veía relajado, Tenten lo ignoró y se dirigió a donde estaba su compañero de equipo.

—Increíble que hayas venido— dijo ella con ironía al verle en un lugar con tanta gente

Él la miro ceñudo sin responderle nada-

— ¿No se supone que divertirse cuando tu aldea ha sufrido un ataque es casi alta traición? —pregunto Tenten en el mismo tono irónico rememorando las palabras que le había dicho hacía unos días.

—No me estoy divirtiendo, y si fueras más prudente aprovecharías que tu familia no te obliga a quedarte e irías a trabajar

—Debí imaginarme que solo por esa razón es que permaneces aquí, en este rincón mirando como los demás incluida Hokage Sama se relajan

El chico volvió a bufar rehusando el contacto visual con la castaña

— ¿Quieres...—preguntó tímidamente ella; —¿quieres...? — de todas las opciones desde tomar algo hasta bailar ninguna se concretaba en su mente, al final opto por decirle que si quería salir a caminar un rato. Neji no le dijo ni sí ni no pero se levanto y la siguió rumbo a los jardines.

El corazón de la maestra de armas se aceleró acariciando la idea de que quizás no necesitaría ir con Sasuke. Caminaron en silencio durante unos minutos, Neji se veía más relajado que hacía unos instantes, realmente se encontraba incomodo en la boda. La castaña tomo la mano del Hyūga y este no protesto, así que siguieron tomados de la mano un rato mas hasta llegar a uno de los estanques con puente que tanto gustaba a los Hyūga.

Tenten se acercó hasta recargar su cabeza en el pecho de Neji y miró su reflejo en el agua, juntos se veían bien.

—Neji— habló suavemente, si quería quedarse con él tenía que hablar ahora, él la miro fijamente esperando que continuara; —Quiero que sepas que yo... que yo…— Tenten respiro hondo y le dijode golpe y sin pensarlo de más lo que sentía por él desde que era una genin de doce años: —Te amo

El cuerpo rígido del chico se tensó más aunque parecía que era imposible.

—Que siempre lo he hecho y que es probable que mis sentimientos por ti nunca cambien— le dijo la kunoichi tímidamente, algo alarmada por la reacción del chico, la respiración de él se torno pesada mientras que la de ella casi se desvanecía.

— ¡Neji!— llamo exigiendo una respuesta casi al borde de las lágrimas; — ¿Es que tú no sientes nada por mi? — pregunto la casi llorosa chica. Pero el llamado genio Hyūga no respondía.

—Tenten... hay prioridades— dijo finalmente

—Eso... ¿eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? — pregunto sin dar crédito realmente; —¡Prioridades! ¿Y se puede saber cuáles son las tuyas?

—… Levantar a Konoha

— ¡Levantar Konoha!— gritó ella apartándose — ¡¿Levantar Konoha o sacar tu nombre en alto?! ¡¿Acaso no has demostrado ya lo suficiente lo gran ninja que eres?!

Sin embargo el impasiblemente le dijo: —En lugar de perder el tiempo con esas cosas, deberías hacer lo mismo que yo y demostrar tu valía a la aldea.

Tenten apretó los puños totalmente furiosa y regresó a la fiesta yendo directamente con el novio diciéndole tan solo una frase: —Estoy lista— antes de retirarse.

A Sasuke se le asignó una habitación en la mansión, recién llegado como estaba y con sus dominios de familia en ruinas no tenía más que un apellido y una técnica sanguínea que ofrecer, pero Hiashi no iba a permitir que Hanabi pasara su noche de bodas en una tienda compartida.

La fiesta siguió en el salón, mientras que en la zona privada de la casona la joven novia permanecía casi sin creer que iba en serio la cosa. Cuando su padre le informó hacía más de una semana realmente se le figuró como una misión, y quizás eso era, pero ahora tenía miedo, era ya la mujer del único Uchiha, de un chico que era mayor que ella en muchos aspectos y del que solo sabía que era un excelente ninja.

Bajó la mirada al sentir a su esposo acercarse, "esposo" ¡que palabra tan fuerte para definir a aun desconocido!

La puerta a su espalda dejó pasar al chico aún vestido de gala.

—Uchiha-san— saludó cortésmente, él solo inclinó la cabeza y sin encender las luces se acercó a ella; —No seas tan formal conmigo— le dijo Sasuke acercándose y tomándola por los hombros, pero su joven esposa estaba temblando por el contacto por lo que el Uchiha se propuso relajarla, si bien no iba a jurar amarlas tampoco las quería asustadas.

Se inclino a la chica de ojos perla y suavemente apenas hizo un roce a sus labios. Hanabi se quedo quieta disfrutando de la sensación de su primer beso, sentía cosquillas y como si el corazón fuera a salírsele del pecho o en todo caso como si fuera desmayarse de nuevo cuando sitió las rasposas manos del ninja empezar a bajar la yukata que usaba adentrándose en su pecho. Las sensaciones estaban a mil por hora y la inexperta kunoichi sentía que su piel estaba incendiándose con las caricias que su esposo le daba

La Yukata cayó hasta la su cintura dejándola medio expuesta , pero no le importo en lo absoluto pues fuera lo que fuera lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo se sentía increíblemente bien y lo mejor era que no podía decir que era malo, porque era su esposo, rió por lo bajo, la palabra aún le daba gracia.

Sasuke dejó sus labios para merodear el cuello dejando un camino de húmedos besos hasta llegar a su pecho, Hanabi se tensó violentamente al sentir como su corpiño era retirado con cierto toque de fuerza dominante, quiso impedirlo, pero el retiro su mano y le dijo: —Tranquila esto está bien...te gustará la prometo

Y la chica se dejo hacer hasta el momento todo lo que Sasuke la había hecho le había gustado de una manera que no podía describir. El resto de su vestido de bodas fue apartado y ella se inclinó hacia atrás hasta quedar recostada.

El chico se posiciono sobre ella dándole un último en los labios pero este no había sido como los anteriores, tierno y suave, no, este denotaba posesión. Después de unos toques más al cuerpo menudo se acercó a su oído: —Procura descansar, yo aun tengo que arreglar algunas cosas con tu padre.

Hanabi se quedo perpleja preguntándose que demonios había pasado y si es que ella había hecho algo mal como para que él se hubiera detenido... pero tal y como sucedía con los desplantes de su padre, optó por callar y aceptar

Sasuke se acomodó la ropa si salió de la habitación para encontrarse con el líder Hyūga para anunciarle que se marcharían de Konoha al otro día muy temprano pues iba a tomar posesión de su herencia en la aldea del sonido.

Si bien Hiashi no consideraba honroso tomar propiedad de algo que fuera proveniente de Orochimaru y cercanos, bien se limitó a pensar en eso como botín de guerra y el método de evitar que su hija o sus nietos en algún futuro, terminaran sin la mantención adecuada para alguien de su clan. Dio las indicaciones para que prepararan las cosas de su hija y que todo estuviera listo a la mañana siguiente.

Para cuando despuntaba el alba las kunoichis ya estaban en la puerta de la aldea. Las primeras en llegar fueron Sakura e Ino seguidas de la maestra de las armas, Kurenai y su pequeño hijo llegaron junto con los integrantes de Taka, que pese a los ofrecimientos de Jūgo y Suigetsu para aligerar la carga de la kunoichi mayor que se las había arreglado para cargar con sus cosas y las de su hijo, esta aún se mostraba renuente para al menos dejar de pensar en cómo matar a los dos chicos.

Karin también había llegado con sus compañeros de equipo, pero ella no llevaba nada, a donde iban estaban todas sus pertenencias.

Pronto llegaron Sasuke y su esposa, seguidos de la hermana de esta que solo iba a despedirse según aclaro a las demás chicas que le miraban con la expresión "¿tú también?"

—Supongo que ya podemos irnos— comentó con fastidio Kurenai

—Solo esperamos a alguien más— fue la respuesta de Sasuke

Pasaron tan solo unos minutos cuando de momento todas levantaron la guardia al ver como Sasuke Uchiha salía despedido un par de metros a causa de un certero y bien intencionado puñetazo en la cara.

— ¡Naruto!— exclamó Sakura corriendo al lado del moreno

— ¡Eres un bruto!— secundó Ino

— ¡Creí que ya habíamos hablado de esto!— continuó la medico de cabello rosa.

Naruto jadeaba y encolerizado como estaba casi se podía jurar que el bijū no tardaba en soltarse.

— ¡Sasuke eres un bastardo!— le gritó el rubio

Hinata trató de acerarse para calmarlo; —Naruto-kun ellas escogieron esto— dijo suavemente

— ¡Si lo sé! ¡Se lleva a la hermana de mi novia! ¡A mi mejor amiga! y a otras— explicó ofendiendo notoriamente a las "otras"; — ¡Pero no le basta!— siguió tentado a volver a golpear al chico

— ¡¿Por qué demonios te llevas a Ayame nee-chan?!— dijo como grito de guerra saltándole de nuevo pero esta vez siendo exitosamente evadido.

Las kunoichis se quedaron pasmadas, todas ellas estaban ahí porque tenían valor profesional, eso lo entendían completamente, pero ¿la chica de los fideos? ¿Por qué Sasuke querría esa chica también?

El Uchiha hizo una serie de movimientos rápidos e inmovilizó al rubio; —Tú te quedas con el viejo, y yo con la chica— le dijo sin romper su máscara de seriedad

— ¡Siento la tardanza!— dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas; —Ya estoy lista Sasuke-kun— dijo la chica sonriendo y saludando a las demás siendo confirmada su identidad como la camarera del Ichiraku.

—Esto es el colmo— bufó Kurenai empezando a caminar.

* * *

¿Que sucedera ahora con todos ellos??? Por que Sasuke se quiso llevar a Ayame??

No olviden dejar un comentario!!!


	7. Luna de Hiel

**Disclaimer: Naruto** es obra de Masashi Kishimoto, solo utilizo sus personajes por diversión.

Agradezco infinitamente todos sus rewiews, asi como a todos aquellos que tienen este Fic en alerta!!

**N/A:** En este Fic No existe Madara, tan solo Tobi nuestro querido buen chico!!!

* * *

**Luna de Hiel.**

La comitiva avanzaba a velocidad promedio, Jūgo había recibido la indicación de llevar en brazos a Ayame mientras que Suigetsu cargaba con el equipaje de la camarera, quien seguía en pleno berrinche

— ¡¿Por qué tenías hacerlo!— reclamaba con los brazos cruzados y sin mirar a Sasuke que iba al frente

Pero el moreno no respondió, se limitó a aumentar la velocidad; —Sasuke— llamó Karin dándole alcance; —Hay una persona más al frente, su chakra tiene las anomalías del sello maldito

—Si— respondió secamente él; —Lo sé

Un par de millas más adelante la antigua aprendiz de Orochimaru los esperaba con mochila al hombro y sin dirigirse a nadie sencillamente se incorporo al resto de las chicas

—Es… — tartamudeo Ino sin creer lo evidente; — ¿Es la loca examinadora de los exámenes? — preguntó. Anko por su parte le dedicó la más fulminante de sus miradas dejando a la rubia callada, Sakura sin embargo, no iba a quedarse solo viendo como una mujer más se incorporaba a al ya de por si compartido amor de Sasuke.

— ¡Esa mujer no debería estar aquí! — exclamó acercándose a la jōnin; — ¡Anko-san! ¡Por favor regresa a Konoha!— le exigió. Nuevamente Ano solo respondió con una mirada intimidante

— ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡¿Porque!? — dijo girando el rostro al chico.

—No usa ropa interior, eso es sexy— interrumpió Suigetsu cubriendo las razones de su líder; —Y tiene lo que otras no— murmuró luego visualizando alternadamente los atributos de la medico y la invocadora ganándose con eso un sonoro puñetazo cortesía de la monstruosa fuerza de la Haruno.

— ¡No!— chilló sintiendo como la "aprte" que le tocaba se hacía cada vez más chica; — ¡¿Anko porque ¡¿Es que lo amas?!— preguntó imprudentemente ganándose que esta vez la mujer parara en seco, tomara impulso en la rama sobre la que estaba y girara con patada cargada de chakra empujando a la menor hasta otro árbol no muy cerca de ahí; — ¡Nunca metas el tema a conversación! ¡Qué te baste saber que los esperé lejos para que nadie me viera!

Sakura, con la ayuda de Ino se levantó con dificultad, mirando con perplejidad y dolor a Sasuke pero este no se dio por enterado de la pequeña disputa entre las kunoichis. Ino por su parte le dio una mirada a Sakura que significaba "¿Y Que esperabas?"

Tras el incidente en el que apenas y se detuvieron, y luego del largo viaje en un gesto de solidarización el líder indicó que acamparían ahí mismo. Actuando como equipo ninja se dividieron las tareas y para cuando todo estuvo listo se dispusieron a cenar.

—Kurenai-sensei— llamó Tenten sentándose al lado de la morena que alimentaba a su bebé que increíblemente había estado tranquilo todo el camino

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¿Cree que convenció a Anko casi como hizo con usted ¿Usando la influencia del sello maldito?

—Quizás pero yo lo dudo, Anko preferiría morir a doblar su orgullo

— ¡Ah! — dijo la castaña sin saber realmente que más agregar, y se limitó a ver como la mayor amamantaba su bebé, cuando este terminó se ofreció a cuidarlo para que Kurenai descansara un poco, después de todo se podía decir que ahora eran una especie de familia.

Sakura se encontraba muy callada meditando en como su vida se había complicado de una manera bastante estúpida, ¿Por qué no decirlo? y en sí, era todo culpa suya por ser una cobarde, por no haberse negado al extraño trato que Sasuke le había ofrecido hacia tan solo unos días, pero ella estaba enamorada y un amor compartido era mejor que no tenerlo en lo absoluto. Una lagrima amarga fue todo lo que la ninja medico derramó, y tragándose su malestar, se dispuso a realizar sus tareas...

Hanabi apenas y había hecho lo estrictamente necesario en el campamento, no estaba particularmente feliz, aunque no tenías las crisis emocionales de las otras; —Bonita luna de miel— se quejó tirando violentamente su bolsa de dormir. Se metió aprisa sacándose la casaca y las armas que llevaba, las dejó a un lado de su almohada y cerró los ojos, si tenía suerte el bizarro sueño terminaría y despertaría para ir a desayudar al gran comedor de la mansión Hyūga, pero la lógica le decía que tristemente esto no era más que una pesadilla que recién acababa de comenzar...

Ayame se había limitado a preparar la cena, que era con lo que tendría menos problemas, ya había terminado de comer incluso y tras asegurarse por costumbre quizás, que nadie se había quedado con hambre levantó la vista al cielo; estaba lejos de casa, no era la primera vez que dejaba atrás las murallas de Konoha, pero la vez anterior lo había hecho con el afán de aprender más del mundo, esta vez ¿Por qué lo hacía? Quizás porque… negó con la cabeza frenéticamente apartando cualquier indicio de duda que le hiciera gritar y patalear hasta que la llevaran de regreso con su padre.

Ino no podía negar que extrañaría horrores a su equipo, sobre todo a Shikamaru pero los de la arena sin duda ya había llegado a Konoha para estas horas y con ellos Sabaku No Temari, por lo que su resolución de permanecer junto al más egoísta de los shonobis que nunca hubo conocido se mantuvo firme, quizás no todo fuese tan malo como parecía, después de todo ahí estaban varias de sus amigas. Tan solo pedía que allá a donde iba pudiese trabajar con las flores....

Tenten sostenía en brazos al bebé de Kurenai mientras esta terminaba de cenar, el pequeño Asuma estaba quedándose dormido, entonces una punzada de leve envidia le aprisionó el pecho acercándose más al pequeño de tan solo unos días de nacido.

El hijo de Asuma-sensei… el hijo del hombre al que la maestra de genjutsu amaba más que a nadie, quizás ahora estaba atrapada con el Uchiha, pero al menos tendría algo para recordar al ninja con el que pudo ser feliz. Si era envidia porque a ella Neji no le había dado nada, ni siquiera un adiós…

Yuhi Kurenai se encontraba realmente exhausta pero primero le caería un rayo antes que reconocerlo y mucho menos ante el miserable Uchiha, así que agradeció secretamente la ayuda que le brindó la maestra de las armas con su pequeño, puesto que lo que más le dolía eran los brazos. Se refrescó un momento y se dispuso a cenar bien pues quien sabe cuánto mas tardarían en llegar a su destino.

Hizo un par de estiramientos una vez terminada la cena y regresó con la chica que le estaba ayudando con el bebé; — ¿Tenten? — llamó al ver como un par de lágrimas caían sobre las sábanas azules que envolvían a su hijo

—No tienes por qué hacerlo, aún puedes regresar— le dijo pasando su mano por el peinado de chonguitos castaños.

— ¿Qué va a doler más? ¿Estár con Sasuke o estar con Neji? — preguntó sin levantar el rostro, —Al menos a Sasuke no lo amo, pero Neji no puedo regresar con él sabiendo que no siente nada por mi— concluyo la maestra de armar entregando al bebé a su madre que se disponía a acostarse

—Y solo va menos de un día— comentó al aire Karin quitándose las gafas para dormir al notar lo apático del grupo.

La oscuridad envolvió todo el campamento cuando el fuego se apagó y así inició la primera noche de su nueva vida… misma que Suigetsu encontraba bastante problemática, pues para no ir más lejos dos de las kunoichis presentes habían intentado matarlo y lo habrían logrado de no ser porque oportunamente se había transformado en agua... a la madre del bebé no podía reprochárselo pues lo que le habían hecho había de de lo más bajo y no tenía mayor reparo en reconocerlo... pero la de cabello rosa no tenia justificación, es decir ¡Él no estaba ciego! ¡Demonios! ¡Y sin duda la mujer que se les había unido al final estaba más que buena!

Jūgo haría la primera guardia así que no estaba como el resto preparándose a dormir, sonrió de medio lado, una de las cosas que siempre había querido tener era una familia. No podía decir que Taka lo era, pero al menos ya eran compañía, y ahora que muy seguramente habría niños de por medio no podía evitar cierta emoción, ser parte de algo tan bizarro como tranquilo, tan grande en todo el sentido de la palabra como condenadamente interesante. Y como Sasuke seguiría con él, no tenía que preocuparse de nuevo por perder el control, es más, hacía mucho tiempo que eso no sucedía y si seguía todo así podría cuidar de esos niños sin tener miedo de terminar matándoles.

La noche pasó tranquila y al amanecer estaban ya todos listos para proseguir camino, Sasuke inicio la marcha hacia la aldea del sonido seguido de Hanabi y Sakura, el resto iban un poco más atrás excepto por Karin que iba incluso poco más al frente que Sasuke guiando a la compañía

—Conozco el lugar Karin— se quejó el Uchiha al sentirse vagamente segundo

—No vamos a ese nido subterráneo— dijo la pelirroja sin voltear a verle

—Orochimaru tenía un lugar mucho mejor

Sasuke tan solo se limitó a seguir a Karin puesto que ella era la que conocía el camino...

Al caer la tarde volvieron a acampar cerca de un pequeño riachuelo, el grupo seguía un poco cabizbajo pero pequeñas conversaciones comenzaban a surgir con más naturalidad

Tenten volvía a hacerse cargo del pequeño Asuma para darle un respiro a su madre e Ino y Sakura se acercaron con ella para conversar, después de todo habían tenido cierta cercanía en la aldea.

Las que parecían no sintonizar en absoluto eran Anko que mascullaba todo tipo de improperios, Karin que seguía al frente y Hanabi que no creía que de verdad esa fuera la tan aclamada luna de miel.

Kurenai tenía cierta curiosidad de como el Uchiha había "reclutado" a Anko por lo que se acercó a esta, estaba segura de que a ella le respondería, o al menos no se mostraría a de violenta con Sakura, considerando también la forma en la que la joven kunoichi había armado tremendo alboroto. Pero terminó atrapando en rápido reflejo un kunai directo a su cara… de momento sería mejor olvidar el tema entonces.

Ayame volvió a cocinar para todos puesto que eso era lo que mejor sabía hacer; alimentar a una multitud. Sinceramente la mayoría había dado por seguro que era esa la razón de ser en el harem del Uchiha y en cierta manera debían agradecerlo puesto que todas ellas le habían dado prioridad a la carrera militar antes que a las labores domesticas y la chica de los fideos que sabia cocinar, incluso en condiciones tan precarias esas.

Pero aun así presentían que era bastante ridículo que solo por eso un chico como Sasuke haya decidido llevarla, quizás pertenecía a alguno de los clanes que se ocultaron tras la última guerra ninja. Sin duda había gato encerrado en la inclusión de Ayame.

En esta ocasión la guardia le tocaba al ninja agua, quien no dejaba de murmurar, vociferar y bufar acerca de Sasuke les había fregado la existencia trayendo consigo a esas chicas, para él ya había sido duro cuando solo tenía a Karin y es que las mujeres era complicadas a más no poder, se veían bien, casi todas, con excepciones pelirrojas y otras malgeniadas, pero entenderlas era asunto aparte.

El campamento fue levantado sin premura al amanecer, cada día que pasaban juntos se iban acoplando mejor, al menos entre ellas, y avanzaban más rápido directo hacia el lugar que señalaba Karin.

Ya veían una alta muralla levantarse en medio de un claro del bosque cuando la rastreadora aseguró que ese era el sitio. A simple vista se veía como un lugar bastante amplio pero desolado. Entraron con calma, ya estaban en su destino y contrariando la idea principal no se trataba de una casona de cuento de terror, el lugar era de muy buen gusto ya que incluso Hanabi no tuvo nada que decir.

—Ya era hora— dijo una voz detrás de ellos.

Un grito agudo obligo a todos a dejar de mirar a los tres miembros de akatsuki que estaban a dos segundos de ser atacados por el equipo de kunoichis, se trataba de Ayame; — ¡Una planta!— chillo evidenciando la presencia de Zetsu

—Es solo un shinobi— le dijo Ino con fastidio, —Uno bastante raro pero aun así un ninja, deja de armar alboroto— la chica de ramen bajo la mirada avergonzada dejando que las otras siguieran con lo suyo en posición de ataque pero Sasuke les dijo escuetamente —Tranquilas, no van a atacar.

— ¡Pero son akatsukis!—escupió Kurenai, la organización de la nube roja le había quitado a Asuma, no pensaba confiar en ellos.

— ¡No!— chillo Tobi

—Tobi es un buen chico y ya no hará cosas malas!

—Eso mismo— dijo Kisame pero sin sonar tan patético, más en todo de burla que otra cosa, Zetsu por su parte guardó silencio lo que le adjunto a la opinión de sus compañeros.

Sasuke arqueó una ceja igualmente incrédulo

— ¡Y qué es lo que hacen aquí! — cuestionó Kurenai comportándose como lo que era, el ninja con más experiencia del grupo

— ¡Tobi quiere ayudar a Sasuke-chan con sus hijos!— gritó a todo pulmón haciendo que los otros dos ex miembros de la nube miraran hacia otro lado

—Somos ninjas buscados— dijo Kisame soltando encogiéndose de hombros y tratando de ignorar al de la máscara naranja

—Zetsu y yo muy fácilmente reconocibles, y como no queremos vivir en cloacas, quizás podríamos estar aquí, Oto es independiente al resto de las villas que quieren nuestra cabeza

Los ánimos se enfriaron quedando tan solo algunas dudas sobre todo con Kurenai, pero al menos los akatsukis que le habían arrebatado a Asuma no se encontraban ya en este mundo y Shikamaru se lo había asegurado.

Todo mundo comenzó a desempacar y a poner el lugar habitable de nuevo pues había estado abandonado un tiempo por lo que el polvo se había acumulado en algunas partes.

Hanabi siguiendo al pie de la letra su juramento no movió ni un dedo en pos de ayudar con las labores, pero el resto de las kunoichis no se quedo sin hacer nada, incluso el denominado buen chico ayudo a la chica de los fideos a preparar la cena.

—Quiero pensar que ya están enteradas que la prioridad es restaurar el clan Uchiha, cada una de ustedes tendrá un papel a jugar aquí, Karin va a estar a cargo de toda la administración— soltó de golpe Sasuke mientras estaban en el comedor; —Sakura será la encargada de, obviamente, la salud. Hanabi tendrá el control de seguridad, el resto dará clases: Tenten de armamento, Ino de infiltración, Kurenai genjutsus y Anko les enseñará de invocaciones y ninjutsu en general… Ayame se quedará conmigo— concluyó cortantemente.

—Ustedes— dijo señalando con la mirada a los varones; —Ustedes serán ninjas del sonido, seguirán respondiendo ante mí y trataremos de sacar esta porquería de villa adelante

— ¿Algo más? — preguntó Suigetsu con burla viendo solo como giraban las aspas negras de los ojos de su líder

Al final se hizo la repartición de las habitaciones quedándose Hanabi con la principal al ser la esposa "legal" en su argumento para tener la más grande. El resto no tenían ni humor ni fuerzas para discutir su papel, al fin y al cabo estaban consientes desde un principio que sería algo así su nueva vida.

Ino y Sakura decidieron compartir pues era bastante amplia y al final de cuentas lo que tenía que suceder con ellas y Sasuke podía ser entre tres, ya lo habían comprobado. La habitación que había escogido Kurenai era la más templada pues no quería que su pequeño pasara frio, mientras que Anko al no permitírsele ocupar el ático o el sótano, tomó la que quedaba más lejos de Sasuke.

Tenten tomó la más cerca del campo de entrenamiento y sin demorar mucho en desempacar salió a lanzar un montón de kunais pues se sentía realmente frustrada, en una ilusión absurda estaba esperando que en camino los interceptara Neji.

Karin no objetó ni peleó nada en el sentido de las habitaciones, quedó entre Kurenai y Anko, frente a la de Ayame y ninguna de esas tres chicas parecía tener problemas con ella, a diferencia del médico de cabello rosa que destellaba rabia de vez en cuando.

Los chicos optaron por no tomar asilo dentro de la mansión principal, alrededor había suficientes casas de servicio pequeñas como para no enterarse de la rutina procreativa que se planeaba a escalas masivas

* * *

Ya han llegado a su nuevo hogar ¿Acaso podra ser restaurado el Clan Uchiha??? No olviden dejar rewiew!!!


	8. Noche de Juegos

**Disclaimer: Naruto **no me pertenece, es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Gracias por todos los reviews y alertas!!!

* * *

**Noche de Juegos.**

Tan solo dos noches habían pasado desde que ocuparon el abandonado complejo palaciego de la villa del sonido. Solo dos noches. Kurenai acunaba a su hijo en brazos tarareando una canción de cuna para hacerle dormir una vez que le hubo bañado y dado de cenar… Dos noches y ya había sido llamada a la habitación del último Uchiha a cumplir con su parte del trato, depositó un beso en la pequeña frente y finalmente le recostó en su pequeña cama bordeada de barrotes de bambú, enseguida le puso un par de sellos y activo un jutsu de resguardo... no se la jugarían dos veces, aunque ahora era tarde.

Antes de salir se miró al espejo, la bata blanca que llevaba luego de bañarse era un regalo de Asuma... quizás debería cambiársela... negó con la cabeza, le dejaría claro al chico que siempre sería la mujer de Asuma Sarutobi. Se dispuso entonces a cumplir con lo que para ella era una condena, sin embargo, si Sasuke creía que ella iba a ser una mansa corderita estaba muy equivocado puesto que ese niñato iba a conocer lo que una verdadera mujer sabia hacer.

Por su parte el Uchiha se encontraba en su habitación, tan solo tenía puesta una yukata de dormir y esperaba a la maestra del genjutsu, esperaba que todo fuese como lo había sido con Sakura e Ino, o como con Karin que desde hacía un tiempo apenas mayor al de las demás había conseguido colarse bajo sus sábanas.

Kurenai entro silenciosamente, tratando de relajarse para hacer lo que tenía que hacer y es que a pasar de ser una Kunoichi experimentada, siempre tenía ciertas reservas en cuanto al sexo se refería. Sasuke permanecía impasible viendo a la mujer que tenia frente a él, debía admitirlo; le empezaba a gustar la idea de que sucediera cada noche. Kurenai cruzo el umbral de la puerta haciendo el mínimo ruido posible...

—No pienso quedarme mucho tiempo— dijo ella sin mirarle y poniendo el seguro a la puerta, Sasuke por su parte se puso de pie dejando caer las mangas de la yukata dejando así descubierto su torso moldeado por rudos entrenamientos. Camino despacio hasta donde de pie y en silencio permanecía la morena con la mirada baja e incluso el flequillo cubriéndole los ojos.

—No soy un sádico— dijo él siguiendo el trayecto de la imponente cama a la puerta; —Ni un demonio violador, si no lo quieres hacer no lo hagas

—Lo haré— susurró ella sin mirarle al sentirle justo al frente suyo. Los brazos del chico se dispusieron a cada lado de su cabeza. Ella ya era adulta pero considerablemente pequeña a su lado. Sasuke acortó las distancias acorralándola entre su cuerpo y el muro, sintiendo el calor de la mujer acogerle de sobremanera. Si, en definitiva le gustaría que eso sucediera cada noche. Llevó una de sus manos al mentón de ella para obligarle a mirarle, quería comparar su rubor con el de las otras, porque incluso Karin aún se sonrojaba.

Tratando de ser delicado levantó aplicando algo de fuerza, pero apenas logró su cometido se hizo ligeramente hacia atrás, los ojos rojos de ella se le clavaban encima con una fiereza que no había notado, los labios delineados de su clásico carmín apenas se curveaba en una sonrisa de medio lado, sin moverse más ella empezó a subir las manos por el cuerpo del chico apenas rozando su piel con sus uñas. De repente Sasuke se percato de que la situación se le había salido de control, pues en presencia de ella se sentía desvalido, sí, de alguna extraña manera totalmente a su merced. Kurenai, de pronto lo beso y en ese beso no había ni gota de ternura, tan solo una cruda pasión, lo empujo en la cama, sin darle oportunidad de moverse.

Indefenso… el último de los Uchiha se encontraba indefenso frente a la experimentada maestra del genjutsu quien se encontraba dominando con pericia al joven, eso era tan diferente a como lo había sido con las otras chicas donde el solía ser el depredador y no es que se estuviera quejando pero era... raro.

Derribado en la cama como estaba con la mujer encima suyo deshaciéndose de la poca ropa que había de por medio trató de girarse para que ella quedara debajo suyo, cosa que logro sin mayor resistencia de la otra... Y de nuevo el escalofrío, ella estaba ahora debajo suyo y sin embargo seguía sintiéndose terriblemente expuesto ante los ojos que lo retaban, ante las manos que empezaban a clavar sus uñas en sus hombros, ante todo en ella.

Para cuando menos se lo esperó su cuerpo le había hecho llegar al límite... respiraba con trabajo, solo un juego de toqueteos y manos en todos lados, besos regados... se dejó caer sobre la cama a un lado de ella con los ojos aún exaltados, los labios temblándole y las pupilas contraídas. Temblando, todo en él estaba temblando y en medio de la oscuridad de la noche un resplandor rojizo destelló a juego con el labial indeleble mirándole con autosuficiencia, orgullo y soberbia, Kurenai Yūhi había vencido a Sasuke Uchiha.

En seguida y darle tiempo de más, la kunoichi se levantó, tomó la bata que había llevado momentos antes, se la colocó y simplemente dejó la habitación…

Anko permanecía de pie, a tan solo unos metros de la puerta de la alcoba del chico Uchiha mirando a la jōnin de Konoha salir tras haber cumplido con su deber. Se mordió los labios cuando ella inclino la cabeza para saludarle, y es que a final de cuentas no se estaba escondiendo, solo seguía deliberando mentalmente que de buenas a primeras solo le restaba llegar a "esa parte" de su "relación".

Apretó los puños sintiendo el frescor de la noche calándose por la red que llevaba, había dejado la chaqueta sobre su cama casi antes de irse a dormir cuando recordó qué día era, así que lo único que protegía su cuerpo desnudo era precisamente esa malla porque hasta de la falda había incluso prescindido de la falda. Tragó grueso, ese mocoso imbécil quería hijos...

Era demasiado pronto, demasiado realmente, pero a sus cuentas femeninas era esa noche la que tendría más éxito para lograr un embarazo y pensando la situación como ninja, era como lanzar shurikens: podía darse en el blanco con una sola o lanzar el ciento esperando que una le diera, y precisamente pensándolo como ninja, prefería ser precipitada en la relación y lanzarse esa noche que desperdiciar tiempo y energía con alguien que no le interesaba.

Gruño fastidiada y avanzó decidida hasta la puerta, la abrió y entró sin más; era ahora o nunca. Estaba decidida a tomar al toro por los cuernos esa noche y terminar cuanto antes este asunto.

Sasuke aun no se había recuperado de la manera en que Kurenai le había dejado, cuando de pronto irrumpió en su alcoba la despampanante Anko Mitarashi prácticamente desnuda, las sutilezas se habían ido al carajo, si momentos antes se sintió desvalido, no era nada comparado con lo que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes en presencia de la invocadora, que parecía verlo como si solo fuese un trozo de carne.

—Así que quieres jugar esta noche ¿Eh? —dijo ella con una voz muy sensual y sin esperar a que le contestara añadió; —Porque yo sí que tengo ganas de jugar

Ella se lanzo directamente hacia él sin darle tiempo de respirar, definitivamente esto no tenia precedente alguno para Sasuke, nunca había vivido algo así.

Si se hubiese tratado de cualquier otra persona le habría atravesado con su espada ahí mismo, de ser algún enemigo incluso habría preparado un chidori para sacarle el corazón o en todo caso simplemente darle un buen golpe que le alejara, pero no podía. Recargó sus manos sobre las caderas que lo apresaban y en un juego de serpientes, rodando por toda la cama enredándose y repeliéndose el menor simplemente sintió perder nuevamente la batalla, le costaba trabajo mantener el ritmo que Anko le marcaba y eso le molestaba... había soportado entrenamientos inhumanos y simplemente no podía ganarle a una mujer.

No respiraba bien, el poco aliento que recobraba ella se lo sacaba pasando la lengua por su boca y con el peso extra de la chica sobre de él en momentos sus pulmones no hacían correctamente su trabajo. Anko sin embargo parecía fresca como una lechuga, llevaba el ritmo, dejando a Sasuke como un guiñapo.

Arriba y abajo, en continuo movimiento, la respiración de ambos se hizo densa, y así de abruptamente como empezó termino y Anko se levanto tras unos momentos dejando al Uchiha tirado respirando agitadamente, ella sin siquiera dedicarle una mirada más, salió del lugar.

A la mañana siguiente entre regaderas, uno que otra pelea por la acaparación del baño y un bebé exigiendo su desayuno empezó la rutina en la casa, de momento bastante tranquila en ausencia de niños. Las chicas hacían sus labores, entrenaban y pasaban "tiempo de calidad"

—Voy a despertar a Sasuke-kun— dijo Ayame empezando a subir las escaleras

—Déjalo— murmuró Kurenai tomando una tostada con jalea; —No creo que se levante…

* * *

Pues bien el teme tuvo mas de lo que puede manejar...

no olviden dejar Reviews!!!


	9. Noche con Otro

**Disclaimer**: **Naruto** es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Quiero Agradecer a todas las chicas que dejaron review!

* * *

**Noche con Otro.**

Pasó más de media hora para que Tenten comiera, lo hacía con pocas ganas aunque la verdad había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había probado algo tan delicioso como lo que le acababan de hacer aunque estuviese frío por todo el tiempo que estuvo ella sin tocar un sólo bocado de su almuerzo. Su inconsciente huelga de hambre finalmente terminaba haciéndose a la vaga idea de que Neji no iría por ella justo como lo había imaginado desde el momento en que salieron de Konoha.

¡Cuánto había deseado que tras sus pasos Neji saltara al frente exigiéndole quedarse!

Pero eran una semana desde que "El equipo de restauración Uchiha", nombre que había puesto Hanabi a modo de broma, de mal gusto por cierto, se había marchado de su aldea natal para encerrarse en los muros enmohecidos de la casona.

Ya no podía postergar mas encontrarse con Sasuke, pero el hacerlo significaba la renuncia completa de sus ilusiones, el dejar atrás aquel amor no correspondido pero que sin embargo le dolía tanto que le era imposible describirlo, por lo que ese día sin más tardanza acudiría con el líder del clan.

Sasuke se encontraba en el despacho viendo algunas cosas de la villa, Karin se tomaba muy a pecho el trabajo porque si algo tenía que reconocerle a la pelirroja era que a diferencia de sus otras fans, sabía mantener la cabeza en la zona de administración aunque él se estuviera quitando la ropa frente a ella. Ya había hecho parte del trabajo de administración para empezar a levantar la economía de tan pequeño lugar, y justo revisaba el plan de trabajo cuanto Tenten entró a notificarle que ese día sería su turno.

Más tarde, luego de una ardua sesión de entrenamiento en la que un par de árboles pagaron sus frustraciones, Tenten se había dejado caer sobre la hierba. Había escogido como sitio de entrenamiento un sitio retirado, un claro tranquilo sonde cruzaba un río, mismo que usaba para refrescarse un poco el rostro tras vaciar su arsenal en las dianas para tiro que tenía que reemplazar diariamente si es que llegaban al final del entrenamiento.

El agua estaba fría, y el impacto contra su piel caliente fue agradable. Tan agradable fue que decidió tomar un chapuzón, se despojo de su uniforme y entro en las cristalinas aguas, quizás así desaparecerían todas las preocupaciones que afligían su alma. La tensión se fue flotando en la corriente, la joven se sintió relajada y cerró los ojos tan solo para abrirlos unos segundos después y descubrir que no estaba sola, en la orilla se encontraba Sasuke quien la miraba fijamente.

Los ojos negros del chico eran casi tan intimidantes como los de Neji, solo que había una diferencia más allá del color y esa era la esencia misma de lo que esa mirada revelaba.

— ¿Que…? ¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó ella encogiéndose para tratar en vano que el agua la cubriera

El chico solo recargó la espalda contra un tronco acomodándose y sin despegar la mirada se puso cómoda, ya tendría que salir.

Tenten quería desaparecer, esa mirada la cohibía y es que lo que leía en ella le hacía sentir cosas que nunca creyó que sentiría por otro que no fuese Neji: deseo. El Uchiha la encontraba deseable y por increíble que pareciera algo en su interior despertó y descubrió que no le desagradaba la idea tanto como al principio... además, ella misma se había ido a ofrecer, po vulgar que el término sonara.

La maestra de las armas, decidió dar el primer paso y salir al encuentro del moreno, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad que sentía al ser observada ávidamente por esos ojos negros.

Sasuke se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura acercándola mucho mas a él, sus labios se posaron posesivamente en la boca de la castaña incitándola suavemente a seguirle, dándole pequeñas mordidas.

Ella estaba empapada y pronto terminó por humedecer la ropa del chico que reemplazó el beso por una ávida búsqueda de agua en el cuerpo de ella que solo había cerrado los ojos sin perder del todo la vergüenza.

El joven Uchiha empezó lo que podría llamarse su labor una vez que se aseguró de que ella lo recibiría. La yukata húmeda de que cayó al suelo y sus manos no se quedaron ociosas sino que empezaron a recorrer el delgado cuerpo de la kunoichi, regando sensaciones traicioneras y ella solo pudo desear que esos ojos que la veían con tanta intensidad fueran color perla...

Él reclamo nuevamente su boca, pero en esta ocasión el beso estuvo cargado de ternura, lento, suave y Tenten sintió deseos de llorar puesto que era tan inesperado de su parte.

¿Por qué Neji no podía estar ahí?

¿Por qué no podía ser él quien en un campo de entrenamiento luego de un arduo encuentro se entregara a ella sin reservas?

Neji el chico serio de la clase, Neji su compañero de equipo, Neji su amigo, Neji el amor de su vida que se enlazaba a ella en ese abrazo pasional que la debilitaba, el que la volvía loca con el arduo deseo de volverla mujer

—Neji— y lo dijo en voz alta

Sasuke sabía demasiado bien que la chica de los chonguitos estaba enamorada del frio Hyūga, pero no le hizo ninguna gracia ser confundido con otro hombre, mucho menos teniendo en cuenta lo que estaba sucediendo entre ellos, el era un Uchiha ¡Por Dios! Y de su cuenta correría que no lo volviera a confundir con nadie más.

Ese mismo día, pero en Konoha, bastante lejos de donde Sasuke volvía a envenenarse la mete con la idea de la venganza, la reconstrucción marchaba a buen ritmo, cada quien cumplía con lo que le correspondía y además empezaba a seguir su curso natural la vida en general, claro estaba, para aquellos que les interesaba.

Neji se pasó una mano por el cabello sintiendo sus orejas calientes, eso era raro. Restándole importancia procedió a enrollar los planos y dar por oficialmente, terminada la obra.

No podía decir que extrañara a su compañera de equipo pero ciertamente algo hacía falta y eso molestaba al usuario del Byakugan mas de lo que quería admitirse a sí mismo. Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia, a tenerla rondando por ahí que su notoria ausencia se sentía tan fuera de lugar

Ahora solo tenía a Rock Lee y su cháchara acerca del poder de la juventud para pasar el tiempo y con desaliento se dirigió a su encuentro. Pero Tenten era en parte responsable de aquel desplante, si solo fuera paciente, ¿Cuánto tiempo más había tomado? ¿Dos semanas?

Dejaría de pensar en ella, al menos hasta que dejara de molestar su ausencia...

Naruto y Hinata por su parte se habían ido a vivir juntos y a pesar de que muchos pudieran creer que este hecho hubiera molestado a Hiashi sama lo cierto es que este no había puesto ninguna objeción y contra todo pronóstico el líder del antiguo clan solo había espetado en casi amenaza que sus nietos nacerían en un matrimonio formal, a lo q los jóvenes un tanto avergonzados asintieron.

Pero para Neji eso era ya impensable, no lo del matrimonio, claro, sino que su prima se fuera a vivir en calidad de concubina con un hombre, definitivamente la vida se estaba relajando mucho. Se dirigió directamente a su casa sin hacer más escalas pasando por alto su reunión con Lee, tendría una sesión corta de entrenamiento, un baño, la cena y dormiría. Aun quedaban muchos pendientes que entender antes de considerarse oficialmente reconstruida la aldea y el no tenía el tiempo ni la energía para hacer tonterías como Hinata o para ceder a las suplicas de Tenten; aun tenia que probarse a sí mismo hasta donde podría llegar.

Y sin embargo la castaña se aparecía en sus pensamientos en los momentos más inoportunos, bueno al menos debería ser sincero consigo mismo y reconocer que la extrañaba tanto que dolía, pero obviamente no sería Neji Hyūga si lo hiciera...

De regreso a la villa del sonido, Tenten no se podía quejar, para ser su primera vez, todo había sido tan tierno, y Sasuke se había portado dulce, si dulce aunque sonase raro y es que a pesar de las circunstancias en que se había unido a él, le estaba agradecida por haberle mostrado ternura-

Hacía rato que Sasuke se había quedado dormido, ahi sobre la hierba a orillas del pequeño rio, y Tenten curiosa como era se acercó un poco.

—Pero que ojeras— comentó al notar las líneas que bajo los ojos del moreno se formaban

La chica se vistió con calma y se dejó caer a un lado de Sasuke mirando el cielo… extrañaba a Neji…

Y sin embargo se sentía tan ligada al Uchiha ahora, pero Neji no podría salir de su corazón así como así…

* * *

Y Bien aquì les dejo un capitulo màs espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar review!


End file.
